


Lost In Admiration

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/M, Not exactly shipped but close enough, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Luthier takes it upon himself to secure his sister's safety, but at his own cost. Until a knight shows him otherwise.





	Lost In Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royaltyjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/gifts).



Luthier leaves his sister with Silque, the young nun caring to Delthea's wounds. Throughout the day Luthier could not shake an unsettling possibility. The possibility he could have failed. It knawed at his soul, leaving him down a road of unpleasant thoughts.

  
Thankfully Alm and company were able to successfully detain Delthea without massively hurting her or anyone else. However this did little to calm Luthier, clenching his hand he could feel his magic potential within him. Be it fate or luck it mattered not, his potential could never match Delthea's raw base power or hold even a fraction against Delthea's peak. Not only that, the gap between Luthier's capability and his peak potential was diminishing.    
  
These thoughts brewed on Luthier's mind. Delthea doesn't seem to keen on honing her immense magic talent, and no doubt there will be others who would wish to exploit this. With this in mind, Luthier came to the conclusion that he would not only reach his potential but also find a way to surpass it. Power enough to ensure Delthea's safety.   
  
That night, Luthier went into the outskirts of the camp to train and reflect. Alm had chosen to attack the mansion of the witch Nuibaba. A witch who retained her free will. If Luthier could acquire the secrets of her magic perhaps he could find a more potent powers, without compromising himself.    
  
For hours Luthier practiced his magic, taking regular breaks and consuming rations to replenish his stanima. Each orange used to keep him neither full nor exhausted, a healthy equilibrium. As Luthier practices, he hears the rustle of leaves. He reignites the flame in his lantern.   
  
"Who goes there?" He held his lantern to where he heard the rustle of leaves.   
  
From the brushes, a young blonde woman appears. In her arm, she held a silver lance. Luthier recalled her from battles prior, as if Mila's wrath from legend given flesh. The unstoppable spear of Zofia, Mathilda.    
  
She spoke gently. "My apologies, I did not think anyone would be here."   
  
Luthier studies her words, her appearance so late at night puzzles him. "No, no need to apologize. Although I thought knights typically trained in the early morning."   
  
Mathilda responded. "True, however I've been having uneasy feeling in the past few nights. I thought a bit of extra practice might help. If may ask, don't mages typically train from dawn from dusk? Usually in deep meditation and practice?"   
  
Her lance points to the outer reaches of the lantern's light. "From the looks of those shredded pieces of twigs, you've been practicing. Terrors are most active at night, yet here you are practicing. I mean no insult to your profession Luthier, but magician attack strategy is typically using magic from afar. Not up close, especially not melee. I can hold my own in melee combat, but most mages can not."   
  
Luthier was taken aback by her deduction. He saw no reason to hide his intentions, nor any reason to mistrust Mathilda. She was compassionate, treated kindly by her comrades, and even in Luthier's remote village tales only spoke fairly of her.    
  
"I was training here. I admit, in my recklessness I did not account for the possibility of Terrors. "   
  
Mathilda's eyebrow raised. "You must be either be incredibly foolish, or incredibly brave to do such a thing. However I don't believe you are foolish. You are Delthea's brother, correct?"   
  
"Yes." He responded without any emotion in his voice.    
  
"You are concerned for her safety, and in that concern you took it upon yourself to train?" Mathilda presses on him, seeing a similar motivation within in.   
  
"Yes." The second response just as mechanical is his first.   
  
"Wouldn't it better to ask the other members of the army for assistance rather than attack twigs?"    
  
"Yes."    
  
"Then why don't you?" Her hand gently pointed back to the camp.   
  
"I..don't know how." The words came out his mouth, as mechanical as before but with a lapse in between. A hesitation.    
  
Mathilda grew confused. A mage who wants help in his abilities but doesn’t seek any help from his comrades. He was a nice fellow, a bit odd but perfectly normal otherwise. "You don't know?"    
  
Luthier felt embarrassed, his lack of social knowledge has been well known to everyone but he has never truly spoken it aloud about it to anyone. "My apologies. I have difficulty...speaking with others."   
  
Mathilda could see the hesistance in his voice, his eyes avoid facing her direction. Luthier is shy, and unsure how to form friendships."Oh...I see. Well you don't have much issue talking to me don't you?"   
  
Luthier’s eyes refocused, his response returned to a purely factual tone. "We were discussing topics relevant to our circumstance. Anything else is beyond my capability."   
  
Mathilda thought it best to shift the conversation, perhaps tug him to opening himself. "You love your sister don't you?"   
  
Luthier didn’t even bother to think of this question. "Of course, though she is troublesome and ignores my advice I do love her.    
  
Mathilda could see this approach did not work, perhaps relating them together in some way could incite him to open up. "You know Luthier, I too love and care for my sisters. They mean the world to me. I fight this war to ensure their safety. I understand you wanting to protect your sister, but please don't be so reckless. Protecting your sister only goes as far as long you're still alive to protect her."   
  
Luthier felt a small warmth in his heart, her sincerity and honesty tugged at him. "I understand...thank you Mathilda."

* * *

 

The manor has been completely occupied by the Deliverance, and with no hostiles in sight Luthier decided to take his chance. While Alm and the rest of the leaders took to the cellars, Luthier took the upper floors. He managed to find what appeared to be Nuibaba's study. Vials of fluids unknown to him, shelves filled with books, and even a strange golden tube with a piece of glass on one end. 

  
Luthier had everything he needed in his grasp. He reaches his hand to a small book.   
  
"Luthier what are you doing?"   
  
Mathilda steps into the room and removes the book from Luthier's hands.    
  
"Explain." Her face was filled with disappointment.    
  
Luthier looks away, ashamed as if a child scolded by his parents."I thought...if I had even a fraction of Nuibaba's power I could protect my sister."    
  
Mathilda was infuriated. "So you would go as far as to use such unholy power. What if it consumes you?"   
  
Luthier didn’t have an answer, his eyes were held a deep sorrow, one of shame but also of shattered dreams. "I...don't know."   
  
Mathilda could see his  "What would compel to even seek out this kind of knowledge?"   
  
Luthier looks to the floor, his voice cracked. "I am...inadequate."   
  
Mathilda was worried, she did not expect Luthier to reach this point. "Pardon?"   
  
Luthier returned to his familiar disposition but his voice inflected a shame and sadness."Truth be told. I am a failure. I failed to save my sister. I do not have the power to keep her safe.” 

Mathilda placed her hand on his shoulder. “Luthier...you’re not a failure.”   
  
He nudges her hand away of his shoulder. “Yes, I am. I was not born with anywhere near Delthea’s level of prowess. She doesn’t know it but even now she’s far more powerful than I can ever become. I have already reached my apex, and Delthea is at the base of her’s. No matter how much I try, she chooses not to hone her abilities. I’ve decided instead that I will focus on my efforts to ensuring she is safe. I could not bear if another were to exploit her capabilities.” 

Mathilda thought of his words, and an analogy sprung forth. “Do you know of a man named Fernand?”   
  
Luthier was perplexed. “No, I don’t believe so.”   
  
Mathilda recalls in her mind the memories of her once dear friend. “Fernand was a man much like you. He was committed so deeply to something he betrayed friends, family, and country. This is how it begins, you start tantalizing the idea. But over time you become more and more committed, unable to keep in sight everything else that matters. This power here, it can destroy you Luthier. Even if it doesn’t, whatever you find in there is not worth the agony to would bring to your sister or your friends.”    
  
Luthier looked to Mathilda. “Are you my friend?” 

Mathilda approaches, her hands hugging Luthier. “Of course. You have no need for power so foul, your love for your sister is all the power you need to protect her.”    
  
In their embrace, Luthier could feel the warmth in his heart expand. Something happened within in, lost in admiration, resultant of gentle persuasion. Luthier had fallen for her.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my good friend Avi. I hope the best to you my fam. Title is a music reference because of course it is.


End file.
